In the construction of interior walls in homes and buildings, a wall frame is constructed which includes a toe plate fastened to the foundation and multiple wall studs extending vertically from the toe plate. Electrical outlet boxes and switch boxes, which contain electrical outlet and switch components, respectively, are attached to the wall studs and other elements of the wall frame and electrically wired into a wiring circuit. A sheetrock panel is then typically nailed to the wall frame, before or after which openings are cut in the sheetrock panel to expose the electrical outlets and switches in the respective electrical outlet boxes and switch boxes.
One of the challenges associated with cutting openings in sheetrock for electrical outlet boxes and switch boxes is that of precisely finding and marking the locations of the boxes with respect to the sheetrock, and cutting the openings in the sheetrock in such a manner that the openings precisely overlie the electrical outlets or switches in the boxes. A common method of cutting the openings in the sheetrock involves the use of a keyhole saw or utility knife for the task. However, this method is time-consuming and is not amenable to precisely replicating the desired openings in the sheetrock.
A number of devices are known in the art for cutting openings in sheetrock for electrical outlet boxes or switch boxes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,395 discloses a tool having an interior cutting box and an exterior cutting box with multiple teeth, which face each other for cutting a dry wall panel. A pair of locating nails precisely locates the interior cutting box with respect to an exterior cutting box. A pair of retaining clips is provided on the interior cutting box for retaining the interior cutting box in a receptacle. A center threaded passage extends through the interior cutting box and the exterior cutting box and receives a threaded connecting screw which threads the interior and exterior cutting boxes toward each other as the cutting boxes cut sheetrock located between the boxes. A compression spring pushes the threaded connecting screw to an outward position when not engaged in cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,269 discloses a device for punching cutouts through sheets of drywall or similar wall covering sheets that are typically installed on framing members to which utility boxes are mounted. A cutting assembly is removably mounted over the utility or electrical boxes and has substantially the same projected contour of the utility boxes. A puncturing member provided on the cutting assembly is adapted to cut through the drywall. A pulling assembly is adapted to pull the puncturing member and the cutting assembly against the drywall, thereby forming a cutout in the drywall that substantially corresponds to the contour of the utility box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,189 discloses a tool that locates and cuts rectangular junction box holes in dry or similar sheet material. The tool includes templates that define a medial positioning slot and a spaced pair of positioning pins provided on pre-established junction boxes. Surface sheeting material is established over the pre-established junction boxes with the positioning pins projecting through the sheet material to indicate positioning slot location. The tool includes a body articulately carrying two perpendicular pairs of spaced-apart saw blades that are moved reciprocally by spring-biased driving linkage to cut rectilinear holes in the sheet material over the junction boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,809 discloses a device for cutting openings having a predetermined shape in a drywall panel. The device includes a housing having a base and an integrally formed sidewall extending outwardly from the periphery of the base. A cavity is defined between the base and the sidewall. A strike plate is slidably mounted in the cavity, and multiple cutting blades are removably secured to the strike plate. When the strike plate is moved from a retracted position to an extended position in the cavity, the cutting blades cut through the drywall panel to form an opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,408 discloses a hole-cutting device having a spike for driving through a sheet of material. At least one handle is located on the spike at an end, which is opposite to that of the tip of the spike. A first cutting member is located on the spike and substantially adjacent to the handle. A second cutting member is located on the spike and attached to the first cutting member. In use, the handle is operated to move the first cutting member toward the second cutting member and cut a hole in the sheet of material.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 406,537 discloses a drywall-cutting guide, which is used to guide the cutting of openings in drywall.
The conventional devices for cutting box openings in sheetrock or other drywall panels are attended by several disadvantages. For example, the devices are typically complex in structure and operation. Furthermore, the devices cannot be used to both measure and cut the precise locations of box openings in drywall.
Therefore, a sheetrock punch apparatus is needed which is simple in construction and operation; is capable of facilitating the measurement, marking and cutting of utility box openings in sheetrock or other material; expedites the punching of multiple utility box openings in the sheetrock or other material; and can be used to precisely replicate utility box openings in the sheetrock or other material.